This is our time
by Last.one.02
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny take a little trip to Paris, while Tony and Kate take their positions in office. In Paris happens what is supposed to happen. Jibbs and slight Tate    Slightly AU - I am using Kate and Jen the same time. Ziva also makes an appearance.


Gibbs and Jen got off the plain and walked in the hallway of airport.

'' Gosh, I can't believe we are here, '' Jenny stated.

'' We are here on a holiday and no other places in Europe is as good as Paris, '' Gibbs explained for the millionth time.

'' And it has nothing to do with our mission here a long time ago ? '' Jenny asked again.

'' No, this is our holiday. We are having fun and we rest, '' Gibbs assured her again.

'' And we are here as just friends ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes, we are here as just friends or co-workers or partners if you want to, '' Gibbs said.

'' Where are we staying ? '' Jen asked.

'' In a hotel I think. You have other ideas ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Nope, '' Jenny said.

'' Good, '' Gibbs said and they walked outside the airport.

Gibbs took a taxi, he held the door open for Jen, then sat in too and told the address. They drove to a hotel, that was located in central Paris, but the same was small and peaceful.

He paid the bill and they walked to the hotel's front desk.

'' A room for two, '' Gibbs said.

'' With separate beds or with one big one ? '' the administrator asked.

'' Separate beds, '' Jen interrupted.

Gibbs nod.

'' Let me see... I'm very sorry, but we are out of rooms with 2 separate rooms. We have one for 5 and on room with double bed, '' the administator said.

'' We take the double one, '' Gibbs said. '' I'll sleep on floor, '' Gibbs said to Jen. She smiled.

They walked upstairs, they had room number 217.

'' Wanna go out to eat ? '' Gibbs asked as they were putting away their things.

'' Sure or we can order in, '' Jen proposed.

'' Whatever works with you, but I saw a nice place just across the street, '' Gibbs said.

'' Then we go there, '' Jen said.

They left the room again and walked to the place Gibbs saw before. They ate quietly and then decided to see the city again.

'' Where are we going ? '' Jenny asked as they walked out of the eating place and turned to city central.

'' I don't know. Is there any place you wanna see ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Well...we could go to hotel, change and then go to Eiffel, '' Jenny proposed.

Gibbs smiled.

They turned around and walked to hotel instead. Jenny looked out her black dress for this occasion. Gibbs was just amazed by her, so he kept on staring her.

'' What ? '' Jen asked.

'' You look beautiful, '' he said.

'' Jethro, I thought we were over this, '' Jen said and stepped closer to him.

'' Yeah. There will be nothing sexual between us this time, '' Gibbs said and closed the distance between them.

'' Jethro... don't stand so close to me. I can't think with you breathing on me. Please step away, '' Jen said and tried to look away.

'' I can't, I try to look away, I try to step back, but I just can't. I am not thinking clearly, because all can think about is you standing close to me, looking at me, wearing a beautiful dress and we are in Paris, the place, where I fell for you, '' Gibbs said softly.

'' Jethro. I can't anything romantical with you, '' Jen stated.

'' I know, '' Gibbs said.

They stood there a couple of inches separating them and they kept on looking at each other, unable to look away or move. Gibbs touched her hands, she felt the tension grow and her feelings for him take over her. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. She saw Gibbs looking at her the way he used to look, when they were in Paris before. His face came closer to hers, but she turned away. He softly lifted up her face and this time she didn't turn away, he kissed her. She kissed back. It was a kiss of passion and love. He quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her and she did the same. They quickly found their way to the bed and the clothes started to fly around the place.

***NCIS***

The same time in NCIS HQ. Tony was left in charge of Team Gibbs and surprise surprise – Kate was the one being the director. Tim got company by Ziva, who is Jenny's friend and she was helping them.

Tony sat behind Gibbs's desk and did paperwork. Tim and Ziva walked to the bullpen.

'' You found something ? '' Tony asked.

'' Fingerprints, Abby is running them right now, '' Tim said.

'' Good. You know Gibbs and the director have been in Paris for a couple of hours now. Wonder if they are reminding their time in Paris a long time ago ? '' Tony said and smirked.

'' I find it none of your business, '' Ziva said.

'' I agree with Ziva. This is none of your business, '' Tim said.

'' You are so not fun, '' Tony said and walked away. He went upstairs and headed to the director's office.

'' I'm gonna let director... agent Todd know... '' Cynthia started, but Tony already had walked through the doors.

'' Missed me already ? '' Kate asked from Jenny's desk.

'' They are no fun downstairs, '' Tony said.

'' And you came here ? Just like Gibbs would come here and talk instead of doing it downstairs ? '' Kate mocked him.

'' It was not the purpose. I was asking if they think that Gibbs and Jenny are already in bed together and they didn't wanna discuss it, '' Tony said.

'' You know people have personal life too, '' Kate said.

'' I know. Just... '' Tony said.

'' Yes. I think they are, '' Kate said.

'' Thank you honey, '' Tony smirked and stood up.

'' What ? '' Kate was surprised.

'' We are Gibbs and Jen this week, they have their long lasting romance and flirtation. We should do the same since we are in charge this week, '' Tony smiled.

'' You can leave. Special agent DiNozzo, '' Kate smiled.

'' Thank you director Todd, '' Tony smiled and left.

***NCIS***

Gibbs and Jenny were still in bed, both sweaty from previous activities.

'' You wanted to see the Eiffel ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yes. Let's go there, '' Jenny said and got up from the bed in rush.

'' Sure, '' Gibbs said and started looking for his clothes too.

In 10 minutes they were dressed and they left the hotel room once again. The night had arrived in Paris in the mean time. It was dark, but street lights were on making the city more romantic. Gibbs and Jenny walked down the street. Gibbs reached for her hand, which she willingly gave to him. They turned and saw the Eiffel tower there just across the river.

'' I missed that view, '' Jenny said.

'' I missed you, '' Gibbs said.

She leaned on him for a moment and then pulled away. He let go of her hand and wrapped both of his arms around her. She smiled.

'' I missed the feeling. It feels so safe, '' Jenny said.

She put her head on his shoulder.

'' I could hold you like this forever, '' Gibbs said.

'' I know. Let's go now, '' she said and pulled away.

He pecked her on cheek and then they started going again. He took her hand again and soon they reached the ticket box of Eiffel tower. Gibbs bought them tickets and they went in.

'' Oh, those stairs again, '' Jenny complained as she saw stairs in front of her and she also knew, that at first they have to use them, later is the elevator.

'' You want me to carry you up ? '' Gibbs asked.

They both smiled.

'' I'm not that old. I can walk, '' Jenny said and they started walking upstairs. It took them some minutes, but then they reached for the place to wait for elevator. The elevator finally came and it got full of people really fast. Gibbs stood next to wall in the back and Jen in front of her. He had his arms around her as the elevator rode. Finally it stopped and they got off. They were in a middle of the tower.

'' You wanna go to top or stay here ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Let's go up, '' Jen said and they waited for another elevator. This time they were also pushed into the back of the elevator. Gibbs took advantage of the situation and pushed her to the wall and kissed her. They started making out in a crowded elevator. It stopped finally. They stepped out and walked outside to look at Paris in the nighttime. It was beautiful. Jenny stood next to the fence and Gibbs right behind her with his arms wrapped around hers.

'' I love you Jen, '' he said.

'' Jethro... I love you too, '' she replied.

After awhile...

For all this time they had been standing the same way. Gibbs occasionally kissed her hair or neck, but they said no words.

'' You wanna go back to our hotel room, '' Jen asked.

'' Let's go, '' Gibbs said and they walked back inside, took the elevators, stairs and soon were outside again.

'' It wasn't that could up there, '' Jen said as she felt the cold night air of Paris.

Gibbs took his jacket and put it around Jen.

'' Thank you Jethro, '' she said and took his hand.

'' Up there, I kept you warm, that's why it is so cold here, '' he said softly as they walked along the river Seine.

After 10 minutes of walking in quiet they reached the hotel. Just after they got into the room, they kissed again deeply and they again found the bed really fast.

***NCIS***

Lunch time in NCIS

Tony walked to the director's office with two boxes of Chinese food.

'' Tony, '' Kate stated when he entered.

'' Hello director Kate, I thought you were hungry, '' Tony said. He showed the boxes and they sat down on couch.

'' Wonder if Gibbs does that too every day ? '' Tony asked.

'' I don't know, maybe, '' Kate said.

'' You know, if we would stay like this forever, then I would bring you lunch, dinner and breakfast every day if you need it, '' Tony said.

'' Tony. This is Gibbs talking in you, '' Kate said.

'' Maybe. But maybe I just like you, '' Tony said.

'' Tony ! What is it with guys flirting with their bosses ? '' Kate asked.

'' Well, Gibbs and Jenny started, when they were partners, now they are just reunited here and Jenny just happens to be the director. Beside we had it when we were partners, and now the situation is changed a little. Actually I wouldn't mind if they stayed in Paris for let's say a month, '' Tony said.

'' I'm sure of that, but they are coming back tomorrow, '' Kate smiled.

'' I know, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. But if it makes you feel better, then I'm sure that Gibbs and Jenny don't want to come back either, if Gibbs is not the jerk, '' Kate said.

Tony smiled.

***NCIS***

It was late afternoon, when Gibbs and Jen woke up. They were still tired since, most of the night they were occupied with each other.

'' When is our flight going ? '' Jenny asked.

'' It's a redeye, it goes 18.30., we have time, '' Gibbs said.

'' You have anything in your mind ? '' Jen asked.

'' Yes, you, '' Gibbs said and kissed her again.

'' I like the way you think, '' she said between kissing him.

A couple of hours later after they finished another round.

'' We should get up, '' Jen said and started to get up.

'' No, '' Gibbs said and pulled her back.

He kissed her and held her from going.

'' We have to, beside I am hungry, '' Jen said and fought against his embrace and won that.

Gibbs also stood up.

They both did their morning activities and then they had time to eat. Since they had to go to airport early, they checked out of the hotel.

'' Checking out, room 217, '' Gibbs said as they were in front desk.

He paid the bill

'' Good. Seems like all clear, and come back, '' the administrator said.

'' We sure will come, '' Gibbs said and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Jen and they walked out of the hotel.

They headed to the same place they ate the day before. This time they had also a bottle of wine.

'' I missed Paris, '' she said.

'' I missed Paris, you and this feelings, '' he said.

'' Yeah, that too. But you know we are flying back soon, '' Jenny said.

'' Mhm and all that happened here stays here. I know it Jen, '' Gibbs said.

'' Good. You know, we always have Paris, '' Jenny said.

'' Paris and Serbia and all those places in Europe, and also our special meetings in your office and in my basement and in your apartment, '' Gibbs aded.

'' Yes, these too, '' Jenny said and smiled.

They finished their lunch and left the hospital. They took the taxi and went to airport, where their plane was going in a couple of hours.

***NCIS***

Kate and Tony were in her office after a long day.

'' You know Gibbs and Jenny will be back soon, '' Tony said.

'' I know Tony, '' She said.

'' Wanna do something very stupid ? '' Tony asked.

'' Like what ? '' Kate asked.

'' Play Gibbs and the director, '' Tony smirked and leaned close to her.

'' Or we can just be Tony and Kate, '' she said and kissed him.

He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

'' Maybe we can come clean about us now, '' Tony proposed.

'' No, Gibbs will kill us and it is not a good idea, '' Kate was firm.

'' Or we can go on like we have been all those years we have worked together, '' Tony said and kissed her again.

A while later.

Tony and Kate were lying on the couch after some activities between them.

'' You wanna go greet Jenny and Gibbs ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yeah, let's go end our holiday, '' Kate said.

They grabbed their things and drove to airport.

***NCIS***

Gibbs and Jenny were sitting in plane, flying back home. She had her head on his shoulder as she was asleep. He was still awake. He had put his jacket over her and his hand was holding hers. He didn't want to fall asleep, because back in home, they won't be able to have anything like that. He can't watch her sleep, kiss her, hug her, smell her sweet scent or just hold her. So he was hoping this moment never ends, just because he wants to have her close to him.

The plane landed and he woke up Jenny.

'' We're here babe, '' he said.

'' Jethro, '' she warned him.

'' I know. Just one last time, '' he said and closed the distance between them. He kissed her passionately and then they left the plane.

'' You know we should have a break more often, '' he said.

'' Yeah, you should, '' Tony said as he and Kate caught up with them.

'' DiNozzo, Todd. Is there a problem ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Nope, just wanted to make sure that you are still alive, '' Tony joked.

'' Tony ! '' Gibbs warned her.

'' So how was the Paris ? '' Kate asked.

'' Fun, beautiful and necessary, '' Jenny said.

'' So when are you going there again ? '' Tony asked.

'' I don't know. When are we going ? '' Jenny asked Gibbs.

'' Tomorrow, '' Gibbs joked.

'' That would be awesome, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. Now the break is over and Tony you keep your eyes for yourself, Kate manages on her own. The thing you had is over now, '' Gibbs was back to himself.

'' What about your thing ? Is that over too ? '' Tony smirked.

'' It's never over, '' Gibbs said and wrapped his arm around Jen.

'' Don't worry, they won't tell, because then I can pass that they have been breaking the rule # 12, '' he whispered to her.

Tony reached for Kate's hand.

'' I guess rule # 12 is broken so many times, that I can have some exceptions, '' Gibbs said out loud and kissed Jenny. He did what he wanted and needed. She was his and there was no other way. They belong together. This it their time.


End file.
